Lernen fällt schwer
In Lernen fällt schwer, der ersten Folge der dritten Staffel, plagen Rei schrecklichen Vision der Zukunft. Zudem erscheinen neue Gegner, die Death Busters, und zwei mysteriöse neue Sailor Kriegerinnen. Zusammenfassung Rei hat eine furchtbare Schreckensvision: Sie ihre Umgebung eingehüllt in rotem Licht, das von einer schwarzen Welle zerstört wird. Sie sieht die anderen vier Kriegerinnen vor sich, bewungslos und ebenfalls von dieser Welle vernichtet. Ein helles Licht blendet sie und Rei bittet es, ihr zu helfen. Dann wacht sie auf und findet sich wieder im gewohnten Lernkreis im Hikawa-Tempel, umgeben von ihren Freundinnen. Währendessen steht ein im Schatten stehender Wissenschaftler in seinem unheimlichen Laboratorien. Er erhitzt eine rosafarbige Flüssigkeit in einem Reagenzglas. Ein rundes, weißes Objekt wächst in der erhitzten Flussigkeit immer weiter an, solange bis das Glas zerbricht und der Wissenschaftler ein eiförmiges Objekt, zwischen seinen Händen schwebend erhält. Er ruft nach seiner Assistentin Kaorinite, die er nach den Zielen fragt. Sie antwortet ihm, dass sie den Heiligen Gral benötigen, um die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen. Um den Gral zu bekommen bedarf es dreier Talismane, die sich in den Reinen Herzen dreier Menschen befinden. Das Ei fliegt aus dem Labor und die Assistentin teleportiert sich ebenfalls ins Freie. Bunny geht in Gedanken versunken und auf ihrem verhauenen Englischtest starrend die Straße entlang. Sie macht sich Sorgen, was ihre Eltern oder auch Rei über die schlechte Note sagen werden. Rei ebenfalls voller Sorgen in Gedanken versunken und auf den Boden blickend kommt ihr entgegen und die beiden stoßen mit den Köpfen gegeneinander. Sie halten an einer Wasserstelle, um sich mit kaltem Wasser den Schmerz auf ihrer Stirn zu betäuben. Die beiden kommen ins Gespräch und Rei erzählt Bunny von ihren Träumen. Die Miko macht sich auf dem Weg zum Tempel und Bunny schaut ihrer Freundin hinterher. Obwohl Rei manchmal sehr gemein zu ihr ist, gibt sie zu, dass sie unglaublich nett ist und ein gutes Herz hat. Kaorinite sieht zu, wie sich das Ei in einen Baum nahe des Hikawa-Tempels vereint und wartet auf ihr Opfer. Rei reflektiert ihren Traum, kommt aber nicht hinter seinen Sinn. Sie nimmt sich ein Papierstück, ein Mikuji, bindet ihn um einen Ast des Baumes und wünscht sich Frieden für die Welt. Der Baum fängt an sich zu verformen und es entsteht Mikusai, ein Dämon, der es auf das Reine Herz von Rei abgesehen hat. Um ihren Großvater zu schützen, läuft die Miko fort, bis an einer Sackgasse kommt. Sie zückt ihren Verwandlungsstab, allerdings kann Mikusai sie vorher an der Wand befestigen. Der Dämon fängt an mithilfe des schwarzen Sterns über ihren Brüsten das Reine Herz von Rei rauszuholen. Dieses Prozedere ist unglaublich schmerzvoll für Rei und Kaorinite taucht auf, um Mikusai mitzuteilen, dass sie weitermachen soll, währenddessen hält sie nach weiteren Menschen mit Reinen Herzen Ausschau und verschwindet wieder. Bunny möchte wieder das gemeinsame Lernen schwänzen, als Luna auftaucht und sie mit ihren Krallen dazu nötigt, doch hinzugehen. Die beiden hören das Schreien von Rei und Bunny verwandelt sich in Sailor Moon, um ihrer Freundin zu Hilfe zu eilen. Sailor Moon hat große Schwierigkeiten gegen den Dämon, der es schafft sie mit ihren Haarbommeln zu fesseln und auf den Boden zu werfen. Ami, Minako und Makoto tauchen auf, aber bevor sie sich verwandeln können, werden sie von Mikusai an einem Baum gefesselt. Auch Tuxedo Mask taucht auf, kann aber ebenfalls unschädlich gemacht werden. Sailor Moon wird von Mikusai gewaltsam angegriffen gegen einen Baum gepresst und der Dämon beißt ihn ihren Mondkristall, zerstört ihn und zwingt Sailor Moon zur Zurückverwandlung in Bunny Tsukino. Mikusai macht weiter mit ihrer Arbeit, Rei das Reine Herz rauszuholen und schafft es auch. Die am Baum gefesselte Bunny denkt an ihr letztes Gespräch mit Rei und schreit verzweifelt den Dämon an, ihr das Herz zurückzugeben. Mikusai greift sich den Herzkristall und wird von zwei Attacken getroffen und vernichtet. Zwei mysteriöse Schattenfiguren ergreifen sich das Herz, geben es aber Rei zurück, da es nicht das beinhaltet, wonach sie suchen. Die zwei Figuren verschwinden wieder. Rei kommt wieder zur Bewusstsein, worüber sich ihre Freunde und vor allem Bunny, die ihn Tränen ausbricht, sehr freuen. Zurück im Labor stellt der geheimnisvolle Wissenschaftler fest, dass ihr erster Versuch ein Fehlschlag darstellt, was Kaorinite aufgrund des unerwarteten Widerstandes bestätigt. Die Mädchen, Tuxedo Mask und die beiden Katzen wissen, dass das der Beginn eines neuen Kampfes ist. Besetzung Trivia * In dieser Episode haben Dr. Tomoe und Kaorinite ihren ersten Auftritt in der ersten Animeserie. * Die Verwandlung Macht des Mondkristalls sowie die Attacke Macht des Mondes sind ein letztes Mal zu sehen. * Sailor Uranus und Sailor Neptun sind auch zu sehen, allerdings vorerst nur als Schattenfiguren. Ihren richtigen Auftritt haben die beiden in Episode 92. * Auf dem sichtbaren Teil von Bunnys Englisch-Test ist zu lesen: "One day, Mr. Ikuhara went to Roppongi to do nanpa. He was (1) tired after a big work. So he applied for comfort to any tender girl. But he was caught (2) _____ new-half." Mit "Mr. Ikuhara" ist Kunihiko Ikuhara gemeint, dem Regisseur von Sailor Moon S. * Diese Episode wurde im Sailor-Moon-Magazin Nr. 15/2000 als Comic veröffentlicht. 090